The Multiverse: Kaaza's Story
by patrick.takanuva
Summary: The Story of the Multiverse dimension travelers from the point of view of Kaaza Silsavos, an Exceed Soul Reaper.
1. Part I: On Bankai

**The Multiverse**

**Kaaza's Story**

**Part I: On Bankai**

"I just can't figure it out," said Kaaza Silsavos, an exceed soul reaper, to he friend, Maki.

"Keep at Kaaza," encouraged Maki, "You're among the most talented soul reaper I know. You even rival the Squad Ten Lieutenant."

"I'm so close I can feel it. I just know I can achieve Bankai, but, everytime I feel like I'm about to get it, it just slips away."

Kaaza was the Third Seat of the Third Division in the Seireitei. She had somehow been cast out of her homeworld of Extalia and had ended up in the Soul Society. Her appearance was a little offsetting for a good deal of people, but once she showed that she had the potential to become an incredible soul reaper, people began to accept her. Maki was a fellow soul reaper that had become Kaaza's best friend during school. They were both placed in the Third Division. Maki was the Seventh Seat.

"Okay," Kaaza sighed, twitching her cat ears in disappointment, "Maki, I may need to be alone for this. Also, didn't the Captain Hitsugaya need you for something?"

"Oh, right!" said Maki, picking up her zanpakuto. "I guess I will see you around."

With that, Maki disappeared. Kaaza closed her eyes and sat down to meditate and enter her hidden world. She sat there for a minute and then opened her eyes. She saw her inner world, a plane of yellow light for ground and blackness for sky. She stood up and turned around. A ball of white light hovered a couple feet from where she stood. It was the manifestation of her zanpakuto in her Inner world.

"So, what am I doing wrong, Itachi?" she asked the little white orb.

Itachi flashed purple, then blue, then purple again; making chirps and whistles as it did so. It was hard for Kaaza to understand when she first met Itachi. But, once she had trained with it enough, she could easily tell what it was saying. Right now, it was telling her to go back to the Seireitei for now.

Kaaza was never one to disregard what Itachi said. "Alright Itachi. But I will be back tomorrow for more training."

She left her inner world and returned to the Soul Society. She opened her eyes and say the twilight sky. Everything was almost normal, but not quite.

Something felt wrong.

There was something dark in the air; a lack of liveliness to it, or an unfamiliar stillness, maybe? Either way, she needed to get back to the Seireitei. She used Flash Step to get to the Outer gate. The Gate Keeper was gone, and where the wall once stood was a heaping pile of ash. Soul Reapers lay dead everywhere. Kaaza ran through, checking if she could find any alive.

She didn't find any.

She began running to the center of the Seireitei. She turned the corner and nearly screamed from the sight.

A tiny white creature with wide open eyes and a big smile on its face sat on a pile of bodies, and at the top, right under it, was Maki, dead as a doornail.


	2. Part II: Enter the World Eaters

**The Multiverse**

**Kaaza's Story**

**Part II: Enter the World Eater**

Kaaza's felt a dark fear coming over her. The little white creature just sat on the pile of bodies as though it was a chair. Kaaza drew her sword from its sheath and pointed it at the little creature.

"Gleam, Itachi!" she cried.

The blade dissipated and reformed as pure white light. She fired a blast of light at the creature. The blast hit its mark, scorching the little fuzzball into a steaming pile of ash.

"You know, I have plenty of spares. So doing that is pointless," said a high-pitched voice.

Kaaza turned around to see the creature standing behind her. It ran over to the ashes and ate them. Kaaza was prepared to make a second strike against the tiny figure, but she was pinned down by another creature, one whoses figure was hard to make out.

"My witches don't like it when people make things complicated. Please refrain from any such actions that would make circumstances so," said the creature with its smiling face.

"Kyubi," said a second voice, "Where is Joker Grace?"

"She should be here soon," replied the white animal, "I do hope that this is the right dimension traveler. The others have given us so much trouble and I don't want to have to go through another multitude of dimensions searching for the real one again. Don't you agree, Oberon?"

"I don't age outside of my dimension, so I'm not exactly in a rush to get back. Another go wouldn't hurt."

Kaaza was could believe it. These two were World Eaters! They devoured worlds in order to create new ones. It was rare to even encounter traces of one, let alone find **two** at the same time! Kaaza was too shocked to even speak. All she could do was look dumbfounded.

"Ah, she's finally here."

Kaaza was forcefully dragged by the witch on top of her a few meters, then she felt the witch remove itself from her. She looked up and came face to face with a….woman clown?

The confusion was suddenly replaced by fear as the female stared her in the eyes with an insane look. She held the stare for a moment, when looked at Kyubi and Oberon.

"Oopsy! I guess we got the wrong world again! Looks like we will be tent buddies for a little while longer!" she said in a playful voice, "However, if my sister found out I had her prey, she might kill me. So, in order to keep her from finding out we were here. Ah…Um…..Oh! I know!"

"**Munchy Munchy!**"


End file.
